Crystal witch
by Lya
Summary: Lily Evans's life was as perfect as you can get. One summer day, her whole world came crashing down on her. Just read and see how she deals with being the Crystal witch. You know, it would be nice if you reviewed^^ *Chapter 3 updated*
1. Lily's Perfectness

Hey everyone!! OK, so here's my fanfic. Well, duh! Anyway, just read and review if you want to. I know there aren't enough descriptions in this and I'm really sorry, but I really suck at those!

Disclaimer: Everything in there is mine!

Lily- Yeah right, and I'm the Queen of England!

James- Really? Cooool!

Me-Hey just shut up already! Anyway, I don't own them. *Sighs* I wish I did…

* * * * * * * * *

Chapter one – Lily's Perfectness

Her name was Lily Evans. She was a normal fifteen years old girl. Well, as normal as you can get when you are a witch. She had long, straight dark red hair that went softly down to just below her shoulder blades and deep, sparkling emerald green eyes.

Her life was, as everyone thought, perfect. She had the perfect family. Her father, a muggle businessman, had succeeded like none other in his career and was now extremely rich. Her mother didn't work and was one of those kind high society ladies. As for her siblings, Lily's brother Aaron was 22 and soon getting married, and her sister Petunia, two years older than herself, loved Lily more than anything else. They were very close, and never missed the Sunday night's family dinner.

She had the perfect friends. She knew Sandy, her best friend, since she was three, and never had they had a fight. Her other friends were in total admiration of her perfectness (does that word exist?) and she was the most popular girl at Salem academy. 

She had the perfect boyfriend. William and her were together since third year, and never had he looked at another girl.

All in all, this life, Lily Evans's life, was to good to be true. Her life couldn't get any better, but could easily get worse. That's how, in the summer between her fourth and fifth year, her whole world came crashing down around her.

Lily was lazily swimming in her gigantic pool when a black owl landed on the chair where her towel was neatly folded. Getting out of the water, Lily immediately knew that something was wrong with this owl. His eyes were as red as blazing fire and the piece of parchment tied to its leg was as black as his feathers. She quickly got out of the water and approached the strange bird with caution. She untied the dark letter and as suddenly as it had arrived, the owl flew back to where it came from.

Lily stayed still for a few minutes, just observing the black paper. She didn't know why she was looking at it like she would look at a two-headed monster, with disgust and fear, but she knew the feeling that message brought her, and it wasn't a good one. She opened the letter with shaking hands and began to read the red on black words.

_The dark side needs you Lily Evans. You are powerful. Help us or suffer._

She didn't know what that meant, but knew it wasn't good. She took her towel, dried herself a little, and went inside her house. She heard voices coming from the living room. She silently made her way nearer and nearer, until she could identify her mother's voice. The other person was a man, but she didn't know him. She took a few more steps. She didn't need to look at the man twice to know he was magical. Big silver stars decorated his midnight blue robes and he had half moon glasses on his slightly long nose. He had long white hair and a matching beard, but even if he looked old, a powerful aura emanated from him.

"Hi Miss. Evans." said the old wizard.

"Hello Mr.…" greeted Lily, without knowing the man's name.

"Dumbledore, I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry." said the man.

"I know you!" exclaimed Lily "I have about twenty ChocoCards (Chocolate frogs card) of you." 

Dumbledore laughed a kind, tinkling laugh. He took a few steps toward Lily and extended his hand. She rapidly took it, wanting to make a good impression on this very influent man in the wizarding world. As soon as she released his hand, the playful twinkle that had been in his eyes since he arrived disappeared and a serious look replaced it.

Lily understood better now. Albus Dumbledore wasn't there to bring good news. His eyes had sobered only when he had seen the black parchment, clutched in Lily's hand.

" I'm sorry to bring those news to you, but I have to." began Dumbledore, who had seen a look of comprehension take over Lily's face.

"Before you tell me anything, just take a look at this." She handed the professor the black letter.

"I must say that I'm not surprised. What I have to say to you, Lily Evans, is that the Dark Lord, Voldemort, is after you."

"Why me?" asked Lily, now panicked. "I'm just an ordinary witch!"

"This is where you are wrong." Said Dumbledore, who clearly didn't want to break her perfect dream, but had to nonetheless.

"I don't understand." 

"Lily Evans, you are the Crystal witch."

* * * * * * * *

So, I hope you liked my story so far. Just review please, either you liked it or not. If you didn't well, I don't mind constructive reviews, but please, don't flame! It's useless and the only it's gonna do is make me feel bad about my writing! Anyway, on a happier note, my next chapter is coming out soon ^^ 

I posted this a long time ago, but I just didn't feel like updating then. Now I do!

So, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! ^^

That little button is waiting for you! *Click me! Hey! Click me* 

I'm going to bed now…


	2. Transformations

Hey everybody! Here is the second chapter! I know, I know, I haven't update in a looooooong time! I had an enormous writer's block. And then, suddenly, an evil plot bunny went after me and wouldn't stop bugging me until I wrote at least a chapter. I couldn't do anything but listen to it. You know, it was one of those evil, horrible and scary plot bunnies. All pink and fluffy. It scares you doesn't it? ^^

Anyway, I'm sorry if there isn't much dialogue or action in this chapter, but I just want to get to the part where Lily is at Hogwarts!

Disclaimer: My name is J.K Rowling and I own Harry Potter…

Seriously (shut up Sirius! Honestly, kids these days…) do you really believe me? I hope not, 'cause if you do, you're pretty weird! ^ ~ 

Story time!

**********

After Dumbledore's visit, Lily's life changed drastically. She couldn't just pretend she was normal, well a normal witch, anymore. After all, she was the Crystal witch, whatever that was. Dumbledore had explained to her the little bit he knew about them, but it really wasn't much. For now, she knew that she could do wandless magic and that she could explore the mind of others, even if she didn't even know how to do it.

The one thing she had realized over the last two weeks was that she couldn't be near her loved ones anymore. She couldn't even bear the thought to lose them, and that was probably going to happen if she stayed with them. Voldemort wanted her, and would have done everything to have her, including his favorite pastime, killing. That's why Dumbledore had owled her and proposed her a place at Hogwarts. That way, her family and friends would be saved from the dark lord, and Dumbledore could protect her. 

Lily hadn't told her parents she was leaving them yet. It was probably going to be the worst thing she was gonna have to do, even worse than breaking up with William, her long time boyfriend. She didn't even want to communicate with her parents anymore. It was too risky. She wanted them safe. Dumbledore had told her she could still owl them, but she had responded that she liked better not talking to them instead of getting them killed. 

So there she was, telling her parents she was going away, that they better forget that she even existed, because they would probably never see her again, or at least not see her in a long time. Her mother and sister were crying, while her father and brother hugged her tightly saying she didn't have to do this. Lily had nothing to say except that it was better that way, while wiping a few of her own tears away. 

Lily left her childhood behind that day, with an old, used boot. What's with that old boot? Well, it was a portkey to the Leaky Cauldron, where Lily was going to stay for the remaining week of the summer. 'It's amazing how time flies when you're crying all the time', thought Lily bitterly. However, that week wasn't going to be spent crying. Lily had thought of a good way to keep everyone in her new school safe. That meant a good way to keep everyone in her new school away from her. 

She was going to transform into a ditzy bitch. That way, nobody would want to come close to her. That week was her one and only chance to accomplish that task. 'At least I know what I want to become' thought Lily, referring to the ditz she had known at Salem Academy. She really didn't want to be like them, but she didn't want to be a nerdy bookworm either, so there wasn't much choice left.

She began her transformation on the second day. She went to a nearby bookstore and searched for a book with spells to change her appearance. She hoped against hope that none of her future classmates would see her before her transformation, and amazingly, no one paid attention to her. Well, no one paid attention to her until she came back to the Leaky Cauldron with "101 ways to be more like me" in hand. It was the book she had found and it certainly would be perfect for her. It had been written by a blonde bimbo and contained everything Lily needed for her project.

Anyway, back to the principal story. When Lily entered the old and dark pub, a group of boys immediately noticed her. She would later learn that they went by the name of the marauders and that they were Hogwarts famous pranksters.

"Hey! Who are you?" asked James Potter "I can't remember seeing you in Hogwarts."

'Lily, think fast!" thought Lily. Finally, she came up with a good enough excuse. She didn't want them to know her before her makeover.

"I iz a student from Beaubâtons Académie. My couzin iz going to Hogwarts, and je suis here with her." Said Lily, taking a French accent. She had learned French when she was little and she now spoke it easily. She didn't know if that little act could fool the marauders, but she sure hoped. 

"Okay then, but it's a shame a beauty like you isn't going to Hogwarts." Said a blue-eyed boy named Sirius Black. He even winked at her for good measure.

Lily blushed a little and then waved at the boys before going up where the hotel part of the Leaky Cauldron was where her own room was located. Once inside her room, she closed her door and leaned on it, letting out a huge sigh. She had been so afraid her actress talents wouldn't fool them. 

'Time to become a ditz!' thought Lily unexcitedly. She clearly didn't want to, but had to nonetheless. She spent all her evening learning spells to change her appearance. When she was finished, she had blonde hair and a bigger chest than before. In her initial plan, she was going to change completely, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She still wanted to be at least a little the true Lily. Most of all, she didn't want to change her eyes.

However, Lily knew she had to do it. Her eyes were her most recognizable feature. There are not a lot of people out there with eyes as deep, as soulful and as green. There wasn't even a fleck of blue or brown in them. They were purely green. Lily tried to change their color to blue, but although she was a very powerful witch, the spell just wouldn't work. Her eyes had a mind of their own, and they didn't want to be changed.

It was that night that she learned exactly what was her power of exploring the mind of others. She had already done wandless magic, but it was the first time another one of her powers showed up. She knew, somewhere deep down inside, that she had much more powers, but that they didn't show themselves. There hadn't been a lot of Crystal witches in history and when there had been, there always was a dark lord to kill them. Crystal witches only appeared in time of need, to help the light side. If they worked for the dark side, they would soon die, because it wasn't what they were meant to be.

Anyway, it was that night that she first explored a mind. She was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron, drinking a butterbeer when a suspicious wizard entered the pub. He had black hair and walked with his head down, looking as if he was hiding something. Sometimes he looked up and searched frantically for something or someone. The third time he did that, he looked Lily in the eyes.

At that same time she was asking herself what he was doing there and when their eyes met, a flow of images and thoughts overflowed in her mind. She then scanned everything and found a single thought; the one that said the men was hiding from deatheaters because they were after him. When Lily broke the eye connection a couple seconds later the men just shook his head and walked out of the pub.

'He didn't even know what happened, poor men.' Thought Lily.

She realized right then and there that she could be of great help to the minister of magic, being able to know everything that was going on by a single look. It was so easy for Lily. It was natural to just search into someone's mind and find whatever she was looking for. However, she didn't want to do it when she didn't need to, because it was like intruding somebody else's mind.

The day after, Lily began the rest of her transformation. Now that she had had a makeover, she neede the attitude. There were only five days left until the beginning of the year, and they were going to be precious time for Lily. Although she was a good actress, it was still going to be hard to be somedy else, someone she had never thought of being.

After the remaining five days had passed, Lily was ready for her new life. With a pink (she really hated that color, but hey, it fit with her new personnality) tank top cut low and a pair of jeans that rode extremely low on her hips, she walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and into the muggle world. That muggle world she wouldn't see for a long time, since she was going to King Cross station just now, with her stuff packed and magically reduced in her pocket.

'Hogwarts, here I come!' thought Lily before putting on a false smile on her face.

**********

So…what did you think about it? Hope you didn't hate it! Anyway, in the next chapter Lily is going to Hogwarts (Yay! I couldn't wait to get to this part ^^ ) and she discovers more about her powers. 

Anyway, if you liked this, you could go and read my other stories! I'm currently writing chapter 3 of  'More than a flower' and 'Call me Lily' isn't going to be updated soon, that's for sure! 'More than a flower is written in first person, I like that perspective ^^ you should check it out!

Also, I don't know if I should either continue the two stories at the same time, or just focus on one. Just review or e-mail me to tell me!

Be kind and leave a review ^^ If you do, I might go read you stories and review them to! ^ ~

Bye!

~Lya~


	3. Dumb blonde trio

My third chapter…Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: They're not mine…sadly^^

**********

When Lily arrived at King Cross, she instantly knew she was at the right place. Everywhere around her, muggles were looking oddly at kids with big trunks and owls. Her only problem was that she didn't know how to get on platform 9 ¾. She spotted a blonde haired girl that was about her age, with a big trunk and a tank top similar to her own. 

'I never thought some people would want to put a horror like a bright pink tank top on. I guess this girl is gonna become one of my *gulp* friends.' Thought Lily.

She walked toward the girl, swaying her hips excessively, and talked to her with a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Excuse me, are you, like, going to Hogwarts?" asked Lily.

"Totally!" exclaimed the girl.

'This is exactly the kind of girl I need to hang out with.' Thought Lily.

"If you go to Hogwarts, then you can, like, tell me how to get to…what is it called again? Platform 91/2?" asked Lily dumbly.

"Well, it's like 93/4, isn't it mom? And I can totally help you, totally!" said the girl, nodding excitedly.

"Okay then, I'm like, gonna wait 'till you say goodbye, and then you can, like totally show me where it is!"

The girl gladly accepted, while Lily was praying to god she didn't have to be like that for her whole three remaining years at Hogwarts. She couldn't stand that kind of girl with "more boobs than brain" as she kindly put it. Anyway, sooner than Lily had hoped, the girl came back with one of her friends. That one was, surprisingly, not blonde, but light brown. However, she still had the trademark blue eyes.

As soon as she saw Lily, she began talking a mile a minute. Lily wished she hadn't opened her mouth. 

"Hello, my name is Rebecca. Yes, you can call me Becky, totally, all my friends call me Becky. You're my friend now, right? I hope so! Because, like, I know you're new and all and I could totally become your best friend, you know. We could like paint each others nails and talk about boys all night. What do you think? I think it's totally a good idea!" rushed the girl, all the while, shaking forcefully Lily's hand.

"We better, like, get on the train or something. I totally think it's gonna leave soon." Exclaimed the blonde. Lily didn't know her name, so she plainly called her 'the dumb blonde'. She doubted she would cease calling her that when she knew her name, though.

'How many 'likes' and 'totally' can you put into a single phrase?' wondered Lily. 'Much more than I can stand!'

As the three girls looked one last time at the muggle world and went through the barrier, 'Becky' couldn't stop babbling. When Lily opened her eyes (she had closed them, fearing the shock when she would hit the barrier), she gasped. The scarlet locomotive was magnificent. However, she didn't have time to admire it, as the girls pulled her toward the train.

Once they had boarded the train, they began searching for 'their' compartment. They sat there each year, but couldn't remember where it was. When they told her, giggling, Lily almost rolled her eyes, but succeeded in only giggling with them. When they finally found the compartment, Lily met the third member of the 'dumb trio' as Lily thought of them.

'So' thought Lily 'there are three of them. Sarah, the first I met, who is the true dumb blonde with blonde hair, blue eyes and big boobs. Bright pink tank top, too. I wonder how I almost forgot that one since it has been blinding me since I saw her. The second, Becky, is always talking; I wish someone could just shut her up! Lastly, there is Jessica, the one who speaks with questions. What have I got myself into?' 

Suddenly, the door of the compartment burst open, and the three guys Lily had seen at the Leaky Cauldron walked in. Lily hoped against hope that they didn't recognize her…

**********

So…will the marauders recognize Lily? You'll see next chapter, when I decide! I hope you liked it! Don't forget to read my other story, 'More than a flower' ^^

Anyway, thanx to all those of you who reviewed! I'm not gonna thanx you individually now, but I'll probably do a whole chapter of that at the end of the story!

Review…that's a beautiful word, don't you think? ^^

~Lya~


End file.
